La eternidad de una noche
by love-isaq
Summary: No tendría que haber hecho caso a Ino y Sakura cuando le dijeron que se pusiera ese vestido para la fiesta. Pero aunque se diera cuenta demasiado tarde, agradecería eternamente al Uchiha por haberle salvado de las garras de aquel tipo.


**LA ETERNIDAD DE UNA NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 1: LA FIESTA**

''¿Por qué tenía que haberse puesto ese vestido?''

Hinata se tocó nerviosamente la prenda, y maldijo internamente a Ino y Sakura. A su cabeza llegaron las imágenes del día anterior.

_Llegaron al centro comercial por la tarde, era jueves, y al siguiente, viernes, Naruto celebraba una fiesta en su casa para despedir los últimos días de verano, al fin y al cabo, era el único fin de semana que les quedaba antes de que empezara el curso de nuevo._

_-¿Preparada para encontrar tu vestido ideal, Hina? -preguntó Ino, abrazándola por detrás._

_Hinata no respondió. Conociendo a Ino y Sakura le iban a hacer probarse cualquier vestido menos un vestido de su estilo. Su teoría se confirmó cuando empezaron a vagar de tienda en tienda._

_-Hinata, este vestido sería perfecto para ti -dijo Sakura. _

_Hinata se acercó a mirarlo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero color rojo, con suerte aquel vestido cubría algo._

_En la siguiente tienda encontró el que llevaría al día siguiente. Después de tener a sus amigas insistiéndole en que se comprara un vestido, cada cual más corto que el anterior, vio aquel en el escaparate de la tienda. Entraron y cuando encontró uno de su talla se metió en los probadores._

_Era de un brillante azul eléctrico, un vestido palabra de honor y de encaje. No se podía decir que fuese largo, no le llegaba ni a la mitad del muslo, pero algo menos provocativo que los que le habían mostrado Ino y Sakura sí que era._

_Se pasó el vestido por la cabeza, y cuando se miró al espejo se le cayó el alma a los pies; a pesar de ser su talla se le ajustaba demasiado en el pecho, y se cubrió instintivamente. El vestido tenía una cinta que iba justo por debajo del pecho para atarse en un lazo en la espalda, y resto caía holgadamente. _

_Abrió las cortinas todavía cubriéndose con las manos._

_-¡Hinata, te queda estupendamente! -exclamaron las dos a la vez._

_-Es un poco... abierto -dudó Hinata de la palabra a utilizar._

_-¿Pero qué dices? Hinata, si no presumes del cuerpo que ahora tienes, a los cuarenta años no vas a poder hacerlo. Por una vez en tu vida, Hinata, lleva un vestido algo provocativo._

_-Yo no tengo cuerpo para esto -susurró la Hyuga._

_-Hinata, no digas tonterías, tienes unas piernas preciosas. Y ya le gustaría a más de una tener tus curvas._

_-Y tus peras... -añadió Ino. Sakura le dio un codazo que no pasó desapercibido._

_Hinata, con la cara del color del color de la lava solo miró al suelo avergonzada._

_-Bueno, está bien, me llevaré este -dijo por fin Hinata cediendo a la presión._

_Sakura sonrió. Conocía a su amiga. Era guapísima, aunque nunca había salido con nadie, más que nada porque ningún chico se fijaba en ella. Puede que fuese porque siempre llevaba ropa dos tallas más grandes, por su constante timidez o sus problemas para relacionarse con el resto. _

_-¿Tienes zapatos para ese vestido?-le preguntó a la morena._

_Hinata dudó un segundo antes de contestar._

_-No._

_-Entonces no te preocupes que yo tengo los zapatos ideales._

_Al día siguiente, dos horas antes del inicio de la fiesta fueron a casa de Ino a prepararse. Sakura e Ino se habían propuesto, a escondidas de Hinata, que la morena fuera la más guapa de la fiesta. Así que mientras Sakura se preparaba, Ino se encargó de rizarlo el pelo a Hinata. Al terminar con su pelo, Sakura sustituyó a Ino; dejó que Hinata se pusiera el vestido, y se puso a maquillarla. Le puso una sombra de ojos del mismo color que el vestido, le puso la raya y un poco de rimel, en su opinión Hinata no necesitaba nada más de maquillaje. _

_-Hinata, mira lo que te he traído -dijo Sakura rebuscando entre su bolsa de ropa. Cuando se giró llevaba entre las manos unos zapatos plateados, con unos tacones que le harían parecer al menos ocho centímetros más alta._

_-¿Estás segura Sakura? Al fina y al cabo el equilibrio no es lo mío._

_-Tranquila, Hinata. Además, con este conjunto te los vas a llevar a todos de calle._

_Hinata se arrepentía por momentos de haberles hecho caso. _

_Cuando se terminó de abrochar los tacones se levantó. A pesar de lo que había pensado no le costó mantener el equilibrio, dio un paseo por la habitación, acostumbrándose._

_Ino y Sakura simularon limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos._

_-Nuestra obra maestra -dijo Ino asintiendo con la cabeza._

_Hinata cogió un cojín y se lo lanzó, riendo._

_-Ino, ¿cómo vamos a ir a la fiesta? Por que como tengamos que ir andando me muero -sentenció Sakura._

_-Tranquila, Shikamaru va a pasar a recogernos._

_Cuando estuvieron completamente arregladas, el chico aparcó su coche a la entrada y esperó hasta que las chicas se subieran. A las once en punto estaban en la casa de Naruto._

_La música resonaba hasta en el último hueco de la casa y la gente se paseaba de un lado para otro con la bebida en la mano._

_Hinata suspiró, no sabía cómo iba a aguantar el resto de la noche._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke se llevó la copa a los labios. Observó a su alrededor, aburrido. No tenía ganas de bailar, y aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo, seguro que se le echarían las chicas encima, el las volvería a rechazar, y su hermano le estaría recordando toda la noche que no debería tratar a las mujeres tan mal, así que para quitarse de problemas lo mejor sería quedarse quieto.

_-Sasuke, ¿estás listo? -llamó Itachi a la puerta._

_-Ya voy._

_Cogió la chaqueta y salió de su cuarto._

_-¿Qué coche vas a coger? -le preguntó Sasuke._

_-El descapotable._

_Sasuke gruñó. Estaba deseando cumplir la mayoría de edad para que sus padres le regalasen un coche como ese._

_Se subieron el coche, y fueron a la casa del rubio. _

_-¡Hey, tío! -saludó Hidan en cuanto les vio llegar- ¿Qué hay?_

_-Hola Hidan- respondió Itachi._

_-Itachi, tienes que venir conmigo, ¡hay un par de gemelas ahí dentro que no veas!_

_Itachi rió y acompañó a su amigo al interior de la casa. Sasuke les imitó, y entró, hasta que encontró a su amigo colocando la bebida en la mesa de la cocina._

_-Naruto, solo a ti se te ocurre hacer una fiesta en tu casa -Sasuke agitó la cabeza._

_-Es que si no la hago yo nadie la hace -dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza._

_Y así transcurrió la noche. Kiba, Choji, Lee, Sai y Gaara llegaron un poco después, y como se lo olía Sasuke, empezaron a liarla. Cuando se pusieron a bailar parecieron tranquilizarse, así que Sasuke se acercó a su hermano, que estaba hablando con su grupo de amigos raros._

_-¿Y esas gemelas a las que perseguíais antes? -le preguntó a Itachi, aún así fue Hidan el que respondió._

_-Nada, tu hermano es muy feo y las ha espantado._

_Itachi rió con el comentario de su amigo._

_-Ya, ahora resulta que soy yo el que ha intentado llevárselas al cuarto de arriba ''disimuladamente'' -dijo Itachi haciendo el gesto de las comillas con las manos cuando pronunció la última palabra._

_Hidan no contestó, su mirada estaba fijada en un punto concreto de la sala._

_-¿Hidan? -preguntó Itachi pasando su mano por delante de la cara del chico._

_-Madre mía, qué buena está esa -le dijo a Itachi._

_Sasuke e Itachi no hicieron más que girar la cabeza para ver a quién se refería._

.

_._

_._

_Cuando Shikamaru aparcó el coche se bajaron y entraron en la casa. Hinata intentaba esconderse de las miradas ocultándose entre Sakura e Ino, que en cuanto se dieron cuenta de lo que pretendía la pusieron a desfilar delante de ella. En cuanto cruzaron por la puerta, algunos, los más bebidos, empezaron a hacer gestos obscenos y a gritarles lo que harían con ellas si estuviesen a solas. Ino y Sakura solo lanzaron un par de miradas asesinas, Hinata, por el contrario, se encogió en el sitio._

_-Vamos, Hinata, no hagas caso. Están bebidos._

_Hinata asintió. Buscaron a Tenten y a Karin entre la gente, y lograron distinguirlas gracias al cabello de la pelirroja._

_-Voy a por bebida -les dijo Tenten- ¿Os traigo algo?_

_Tenten fue a por las bebidas. Hinata se movió nerviosa en el sitio. La música le resonaba hasta en el último rincón de la cabeza y notaba las miradas de la gente clavadas en ella, examinándola. _

_Fue entonces, en un momento de despiste, cuando se miraba la punta de los tacones, que sintió algo rozar su parte trasera. Dio media vuelta con violencia, completamente encendida, dispuesta a encarar a quienquiera que se había atrevido a tocarla tan descaradamente. Por desgracia, con la agrupación de gente no pudo ver quién había sido. Para evitar que sucediera algo parecido se situó de espaldas a la pared, pendiente de cualquiera que intentara repetir la acción._

_-Acabo de ver ahí a un moreno...-dijo Ino apuntando a las escaleras- Ahora vuelvo chicas._

_-Esta Ino...-dijo Sakura-. Os apuesto lo que queráis a que consigue su número._

_-Bueno, pues entonces yo os digo que no -la cotradijo Karin-. Ya me he fijado en él y ese tío lleva toda la noche rodeado de petardas, si puede acercarse Ino es porque se han ido todas juntitas al baño a retocarse el maquillaje._

_-Karin -intervino Tenten, que llegó con la bebida en la mano-, en serio, tienes muy mala leche._

_-Mala leche no, es la verdad -sonrió la chica, que tosió y mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano le susurró a Hinata-. Hina, cielo, no es por tocar las narices, pero desde que has entrado te están comiendo con la mirada._

_-Oh, por favor, ¿no ves que me están mirando a mí? ¡Si soy irresistible! -bromeó Sakura mientras hacía una pose sugerente._

_Empezaron a reír y una parte de la tensión de Hinata se esfumó._

_-Que no, que es en serio, que el rubio de esa esquina no ha parado de mirarte desde que has entrado._

_Hinata miró hacia ese lugar, y como había dicho la pelirroja, había un chico rubio que la estaba mirando. El chico, al percatarse de que Hinata se había dado cuenta, le sonrió, gesto que la chica correspondió. Era una sonrisa tímida. Hinata nunca se había sentido guapa, desde pequeña se había considerado un patito feo, nunca había atraído miradas masculinas y con el tiempo se había acostumbrado. Por eso, el hecho que esa noche empezara a existir, le hacía sentir diferente, especial._

_-Viene para acá -exclamó Karin entre susurros._

_Hinata se alteró al ver que era cierto. Aquel rubio de infarto se dirigía hacia su sitio._

_-¿Qué hago? -preguntó Hinata, nerviosa._

_-Tú calla y espera a que hable él -le ordenó Tenten._

_El rubio se plantó delante de ella._

_-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos, que nos reclaman en otro sitio -anunció Sakura agarrando del brazo a Tenten y Karin._

_Hinata vio a sus amigas alejarse, maldiciéndolas internamente por dejarla a solas con ese desconocido._

_-Te he visto desde el otro lado de la sala y me preguntaba si te gustaría bailar._

_Hinata estaba paralizada en el sitio._

_-Yo...lo siento, pero no sé bailar -era lo único que podía decir en esos momentos._

_-Ah -dijo el chico. Como Hinata no daba muestras de querer hablar más, el chico se rascó la cabeza y se despidió-. Entonces supongo que ya nos veremos._

_Y con paso decidido se alejó del lugar._

_Ino estaba apoyada en la barandilla. Se llevó la mano a un mechón de pelo, coqueteando inocentemente. Se lo enredó en el dedo y empezó a juguetear. El chico pasó rápidamente la mirada de su dedo a sus labios. _

_Ino se regocijó por dentro. Había valido la pena ver las caras de esas chicas cuando vieron que el chico al que le habían coqueteado toda la noche las ignoraba solo por hablar con ella. Le encantaba. Y no es que fuera mala persona, que a veces lo dudaba, es que conocía a esas chicas, con las que compartía clase en el instituto._

_Fue en una de esas ocasiones en las que miró por encima del hombro de su acompañante cuando vio algo que hizo que se le desencajara la mandíbula. Vio al chico acercándose a pasos decididos a Hinata. Habría intentado escuchar la conversación, pero dadas las distancias y el volumen de la música le pareció imposible. Así que empleó su desarrollada habilidad para leer labios. Se quedó de piedra cuando aquel chico dijo algo de bailar, y todavía más cuando vio a Hinata responder no._

_-¿Me disculpas un momento? -le dijo a su acompañante._

_Avanzó hacia la morena._

_-¿Se puede saber qué haces, Hinata? ¿¡Cómo has sido capaz de rechazar a ese bombón!_

_Hinata se quedó callada ante la mirada acusadora de Ino. Sakura y las demás volvieron al ver que el chico había desaparecido._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Hina. Sigue sin superar su timidez._

_Sakura frunció el ceño._

_-Pues eso va a cambiar. A partir de ahora no vas a rechazar a ningún chico mientras nosotras estemos delante._

_Hinata suspiró. Por lo menos esperaba que al haber rechazado a ese chico los demás se diesen por aludidos y les quedase claro que no le apetecía bailar ni entablar conversaciones con nadie._

_Sin embargo, Hinata se equivocó, en la media hora siguiente se le acercaron al menos tres hombres distintos, y a pesar de que sus amigas la estuvieran vigilando, de alguna forma consiguió darles esquinazo a los tres._

_-¡Hinata! -le llamó la atención Ino al ver lo que hacía._

_-¡Lo siento! No sé que me pasa -dijo Hinata. Y era verdad, ella quería relacionarse con ellos, pero algo dentro de ella se lo impedía_

_-Chicas, relajaos -intervino Tenten-. Vosotras estáis muy acostumbradas a estas cosas, pero Hinata todavía está muy verde en esto. Dejad que se acostumbre y que las cosas sigan su ritmo._

_Hinata bendijo por lo bajo el don de la palabra de Tenten._

_-Está bien -cedió la rubia-. ¡Pero al próximo que se te acerque le dices de bailar sí o sí!_

_Hinata asintió con la cabeza, aunque no estaba muy segura de cumplir. _

_Pasó al menos otra media hora sin que se le acercara nadie, e Hinata ya estaba cantando victoria cuando un chico, uno de los amigos de Naruto que debían ir a la Universidad, se le acercó. Incluso con los tacones le sacaba una cabeza, y era muy corpulento, de cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás._

_Palideció al verle, y por un momento se arrepintió de haber rechazado a sus anteriores pretendientes, que al menos tenían simpatía en la mirada._

_Ese, sin embargo, la recorría con la mirada con lujuria, haciéndola sentir que no llevaba ni un trozo de tela encima. Se movió incómoda en el sitio._

_El chico se plantó ante ella y extendió la mano._

_-¿Bailas?_

_Hinata olvidó su promesa y abría rechazado la petición de no ser por la intervención de Ino._

_-Claro que baila. ¿Verdad que sí, Hinata?_

_Y de un ligero empujón la echó a los brazos de aquél individuo, que la agarró posesivamente de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él._

_Hinata se revolvió incómoda y empezó a bailar, siguiendo los pasos de ese hombre._

_-Así que te llamas Hinata, ¿eh?_

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando Sasuke e Itachi giraron la cabeza se quedaron sorprendidos. A Hidan le solían gustar las chicas guapas, y en esa ocasión había acertado de llano. Tenía el pelo moreno rizado cayéndole por los hombros, casi parecía flotar. Sus labios eran carnosos y sus ojos, felinos, llamaban la atención de cualquiera que pasara por su lado. Su piel, blanquecina, no parecía tener alguna imperfección. Y por último, sus piernas. Sasuke juraría que eran las mejores piernas que había visto en su vida. Aunque a juzgar por la actitud de la morena, que no paraba de estirarse el vestido, le incomodaba llevar aquella prenda de ropa._

_Sasuke volvió la vista a su cara. Aquella chica le sonaba de algo, aunque no sabría decir qué. ¿Alguno de sus habituales ligues? No, si así fuera la recordaría. ¿Se la habría cruzado por la calle? _

_-Voy a preguntarle si quiere bailar conmigo -anunció Hidan._

_Itachi sonrió._

_-No va a aceptar._

_Hidan entrecerró los ojos y pareció fulminarle con la mirada._

_-¿Y eso por qué, Uchiha? -preguntó con desdén._

_-Lleva rechazando a todos los hombres que le han ofrecido su compañía desde que ha llegado -sonrió Itachi-. Y no han sido precisamente pocos..._

_Sasuke alzó una ceja, así que su hermano se había fijado en esa chica. Sonrió de medio lado, era raro ver a su hermano interesarse por una chica._

_-Da igual, yo voy a intentarlo -dijo Hidan, que ignoró por completo que su amigo ya se había fijado antes en esa desconocida-. Seguro que a mí no me rechaza._

_Sasuke estuvo a punto de reír. Le gustaría ver la cara de idiota que se le quedaba cuando viera que lo trataba como a uno más._

_Le vio acercarse a la morena. Se llevó la copa a los labios, regocijándose con ese momento. Casi escupió el contenido de la copa al ver que la chica aceptaba._

_-No me lo puedo creer -dijo entre dientes._

_Itachi suspiró._

_-La he debido de juzgar mal, y yo que pensaba que no quería bailar con nadie._

_Sasuke volvió a sonreír._

_-Así que si hubieses sabido que sí quería bailar te habrías ofrecido como su pareja, ¿no?_

_-No seas infantil, Sasuke, por supuesto que no -suspiró el mayor-. Y saca alguna chica a bailar, que tienes a tu club de fans histéricas._

_Era en esos momentos en los que Sasuke deseaba golpear a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas._

_-¿Me lo dices precisamente tú, hermano? -se mofó Sasuke._

_Itachi le ignoró y siguió pendiente de Hidan._

_._

_._

_._

_Cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Aquel hombre, que se había presentado como Hidan, a cada segundo que pasaba apegaba su cuerpo más al de ella, haciéndole incómodo cada movimiento que hacía. Y, al igual que su cuerpo, su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de tocarla. Fue entonces que Hidan le susurró al oído:_

_-¿No te gustaría estar con un hombre de verdad?¿Alguien como yo?_

_Hinata entendió a la perfección el doble sentido de la frase. Le estaba preguntando si quería pasar la noche con él. Fue en ese momento en que decidió que ya había bailado lo suficiente. Y justo antes de decir nada, la boca de Hidan ya se movía contra la suya de manera salvaje. Tomó tal impulso que Hinata solo logró doblarse por la cintura, con las manos del chico en su espalda, y la cara en dirección al techo, siendo éste cubierto por la cara de Hidan._

_Cuando se separaron Hinata dejó de lado toda la timidez y con toda las fuerzas que logró reunir le planto la mano en toda la cara._

_Hidan se llevó la mano a la marca rojiza que empezaba a aparecer por segundos. Su entrecejo se frunció, pero Hinata fue más rápida e interrumpió antes de que pasase algo más:_

_-Deberías ser más educado con las mujeres que aceptan bailar contigo._

_Acto seguido, se dio media vuelta, pasando al lado de sus amigas y subió las escaleras a la mayor velocidad que le daban esos tacones._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando Hidan llegó donde estaban Sasuke e Itachi no hizo más que ignorarlos. Los hermanos estaban doblados por la mitad, sujetándose el estómago y sin disimular la sonora carcajada que salía de sus gargantas._

_-Pero Hidan...¿qué ha pasado? -preguntó Itachi aguantándose la risa._

_-Pequeña zorra -susurró._

_Ante estas declaraciones los Uchiha volvieron a reírse del guantazo que le había metido esa chica a Hidan._

_En ese instante, una chica de cabello rubio apareció delante del trío._

_-¿Que quieres Shion? -preguntó Hidan aburrido._

_-¿Podemos hablar en privado?_

_-No -negó el chico._

_-Oh, venga, vamos, no tienes nada que perder. Además, seguro que te gusta lo que tengo que decir._

_Hidan aceptó a regañadientes y se apartó de la multitud para ir a hablar con esa extraña mujer._

_-¿Seguro que no lo has grabado? -le preguntó Sasuke a Itachi, secándose las lágrimas de risa de los ojos._

_-Desgraciadamente, me ha pillado de improviso y no he podido hacerlo._

_-Lástima._

_-Yo creo que ya por esto ha valido la pena haber venido -dijo Itachi con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara._

_._

_._

_._

Y ahí se encontraba ella, maldiciendo su suerte y aquél odiosos vestido. Aún sentía las mejillas calientes. ¿Qué se había creído ese tipo?

Se había encerrado en el baño del segundo piso, y no sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de salir de ahí si sabía que estaría rondando por la planta baja y se lo podría encontrar de un momento a otro.

Se lavaría la cara para despejarse un poco, pero se destrozaría el maquillaje.

Suspiró y se levantó de la bañera, donde había estado sentada desde que había entrado. Empezó a andar en círculos, mordiéndose el labio y mirando al suelo.

Dio un leve suspiro cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Perdona, te falta mucho? Es que hay gente que también quiere entrar, ¿sabes? -dijo una voz femenina horriblemente conocida.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el pelo rubio y los ojos claros de Shion.

-¡Anda, Hinata! Noo sabía que fueras tú a que estaba ahí dentro -dijo falsamente.

Hinata no se fió un pelo de ella.

Iban a la misma clase en el instituto, y la chica era conocida especialmente por sus peleas con Sakura e Ino. Y en alguna de esas discusiones, Hinata había acabo en medio. Nunca se habían enfrentado directamente, pero Hinata sabía que no le caía en gracia a la rubia.

Hinata sonrió y salió del baño. Pensó que lo mejor sería bajar, cuanto más tardara sería peor.

Caminó por el pasillo, y al pasar al lado de una habitación vio la puerta abrirse y sintió un empujón que la hizo entrar en la sala. Estuvo a punto de caerse, aunque recuperó el equilibrio antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo.

La luz que entraba del pasillo desapareció al cerrarse la puerta.

-¿Hola? -preguntó nerviosa.

Alguien le agarró fuertemente por la muñeca y la empujó de nuevo. Calló de espaldas sobre lo que supuso era una cama. Se incorporó, esperando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, pero antes de que pudiera volver a levantarse algo se le echó encima, haciendo que se echara completamente sobre la cama. Intentó deshacerse de ese peso, que al instante notó era una persona. Le agarraron las dos muñecas y se las colocaron sobre la cabeza. El hombre, era corpulento, muchísimo más grande que ella, y gracias a su peso Hinata apenas podía moverse.

-Te gusta pegar a la gente, ¿eh, zorrita?

Hinata se congeló al descubrir que era Hidan, el chico al que había abofeteado delante de todo el mundo.

-No, suéltame, por favor...

Y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando una mano le tapó la boca, impidiéndole emitir cualquier otro sonido.

-Te vas a arrepentir de lo que has hecho.

El olor a alcohol le golpeó a Hinata antes de Hidan enterrara su boca en su cuello, mordiendo y chupando hasta el punto que Hinata estuvo a punto de gritar de dolor. En un momento de desesperación le mordió la mano a su agresor, que la separó instintivamente de ella, y con todas sus fuerzas gritó:

-¡Ayuda!

Pero se dio cuenta de que no iba a valer para nada. La música estaba a un nivel ensordecer y nadie la habría escuchado. Tendría que escapar por sus propios medios.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde se ha metido Hidan? -le preguntó Itachi.

-Probablemente estará recibiendo más guantazos de chicas acosadas por él -respondió con sorna.

-Si estáis buscando a ese petardo -respondió de pronto Sasori, un compañero de Itachi de la Universidad -, acaba de subir por las escaleras acompañado de una chica rubia.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. No quería ni imaginarse en lo que estaría haciendo con Shion.

Al otro lado de la habitación, subido sobre un sofá, un grupo de personas competía por ver quién aguantaba más bebiendo. Sonrió al ver cómo uno iba corriendo hacia el exterior para vomitar todo lo que había ingerido.

-Subo arriba -dijo Sasuke.

Itachi asintió.

Sasuke esquivó a un par de chicas chicas y subió por las escaleras, hacia el segundo piso. Había estado tantas veces en casa de Naruto que se la sabía de memoria.

-¡Ayuda!

Escuchó a alguien gritar.

Se paró en seco, pensando que habría sido producto de su imaginación.

Pegó la oreja a la puerta más cercana. Oyó los muelles de una cama crujir, el roce de las sábanas y los suspiros de alguien. Pero lo que mas le llamó la atención fueron los quejidos de alguien.

-No...por favor, no lo hagas.

-Cállate ya.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par. Si no se equivocaba esa era la voz de Hidan.

-Joder.

¿Qué debía hacer? Por una parte ese problema no le incumbía, pero por otro si su amigo estaba forzando a una chica debía intervenir. Se rascó la cabeza, confuso. También podría darse media vuelta e ignorar lo que pasaba.

-¡Ah! -exclamó una mujer de dolor.

Su determinación cayó en picado, y sabiendo que lo iba a lamentar, abrió la puerta de golpe.

La habitación se iluminó con la luz del pasillo, y pudo ver dos figuras tumbadas en la cama.

La más grande, que reconoció como Hidan estaba encima de otra persona, la chica que le había abofeteado. Hidan tenía el torso desnudo, se había quitado la camisa que estaría tirada en cualquier rincón de la habitación, dejando al descubierto su musculada figura. La chica, debajo de él, estaba despeinada, moviendo la cabeza, inquieta, retorciéndose, en un vano intento de escapar.

Hidan, al ver a Sasuke en la puerta se enfadó.

-¿Qué demonios haces? Cierra la puerta y pírate.

Sasuke se quedó en el sitio.

-Deja a esa chica, Hidan.

Hidan se levantó, dejando libre a Hinata, que se levantó corriendo y con los ojos llorosos. Se apartó todo lo que pudo de aquél individuo que había intentado forzarla.

Hidan se acercó a Sasuke y le agarró de la pechera.

-¿Acaso no me has escuchado, Sasuke? Pírate y hazme un favor, ¿quieres?

Sasuke se zafó del agarre, y le dio un empujón. Hidan trastabilló, y antes de volver a enfrentarse a Sasuke, apareció una cuarta persona.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Sasuke bendijo a su hermano por llegar en ese momento. Si alguien podía hacer razonar a Hidan ese era él.

Itachi pasó la vista por la habitación. Hidan semidesnudo, Hinata despeinada y a punto de echarse a llorar y su hermano plantado en medio de la habitación con gesto defensivo le hicieron darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Lanzó un largo suspiro y se pasó la mano por la nuca. Se giró hacia la chica y le sonrió amistosamente. Se acercó despacio mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, y se lo ponía sobre los hombros a esa chica de mirada asustada. Se había fijado en cómo había tratado de cubrir su cuerpo con las manos y pensó que querría taparse cualquier parte de su cuerpo a la vista.

-¿Estás bien?

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza y apegó aún más la chaqueta contra su cuerpo. Se sentía mareada, incapaz de asimilar lo que había pasado. Y como si todavía fuera una niña pequeña expresó su deseo en voz alta:

-Quiero irme a mi casa.

Itachi le sonrió amistosamente y se volvió hacia su hermano:

-Sasuke, ¿te importaría llevarla a casa?

Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada, ¡ese no era su problema! Itachi entendió lo que le quería decir su hermano.

-La acercaría yo, pero tengo que hablar con Hidan.

Hidan soltó una sarta de insultos y palabrotas preguntando de qué tenía que hablar con él.

-Está bien -aceptó a regañadientes.

Itachi le lanzó las llaves.

-¿Está bien si mi hermano te lleva a tu casa? -le preguntó Itachi a Hinata, que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Sentía la lengua pastosa y la garganta seca. Caminó, siguiendo al menor de los Uchiha hacia la salida, alejándose todo lo que pudo de Hidan, y agradeciendo de corazón que hubieran aparecido para ayudarla.

Salió de la casa siguiendo a Uchiha, ya avisaría a sus amigas de que se había marchado cuando llegara a su casa. Sasuke se subió al descapotable que había aparcado en la entrada e Hinata le imitó. Se abrochó el cinturón y le dijo la dirección de su casa cuando se la preguntó.

Se instaló un silencio incómodo entre ellos, que Sasuke intentó romper. No es que a él le importara, pero suponía que debía distraer a la chica hasta llegar después de lo que había pasado, como vivía cerca no tendría que hacerlo durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hinata Hyuga -lo dijo tan bajo que Sasuke creyó que había escuchado mal.

Pero ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes y no sabía de qué.

-Ya...

Sasuke no tenía ni idea de qué hablar con aquella completa desconocida, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Te ha hecho daño?

Sabía que había ido muy directo al grano, pero no quería andarse con rodeos.

-Sí -admitió Hinata, y se miró las muñecas donde habían aparecido unas marcas oscuras.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Sasuke por el otro.

Espero una respuesta de la chica, pero no volvió a hablar hasta pasado un buen rato.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó.

-Por haber llegado a tiempo. No quiero ni pensar qué habría pasado si no hubieras aparecido.

-No hay de qué.

Llegaron frente a la casa de la chica, y antes de que Hinata abriera la puerta del coche para bajarse, Sasuke le agarró de la muñeca. Hinata giró la cabeza hacia él de manera violenta. Sasuke tenía su negra mirada clavada en su cuello. Deslizó su mano suavemente por su blanca piel, hasta el lugar donde Hidan le había dejado un chupetón.

-Ten cuidado con que te pillen eso.

Dijo señalándoselo.

Hinata sonrió. Iba a la misma clase que Sasuke, y era más que probable que él ni siquiera lo supiera. Nunca habían cruzado ni dos palabras. Pensaba que era un cretino desagradable, pero esa noche su opinión sobre él había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

-Muchas gracias, Sasuke.

Se bajó del coche y se adentró en la casa, dejando a Sasuke pensativo, ¿cómo es que esa chica sabía su nombre?

* * *

¿Qué tal, gente?

Aquí estoy, con un nuevo proyecto. Ya sé que llevo desaparecida de estas páginas desde hace mucho, pero es que la inspiración desapareció de un momento a otro, ¡espero que podáis perdonarme!

Y respecto a los otros dos fics que hice y que no terminé, no se preocupen, que algún día los terminaré, aunque puede que sufran algún retoque; los he estado repasando y no son lo suficientemente buenos a como me esperaba.

¡Hasta el el próximo capítulo!

Saludos.


End file.
